


Ma Mère!

by Doitlikeagreaser



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jehanparnasse - Freeform, M/M, Mamma Mia - ABBA, Nice Montparnasse, Other, Short One Shot, Song fic, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: "Mamma Mia, here I go again..."Montparnasse had suddenly disappeared from Jehan's life like a ghost in the night. Jehan can't help but feel desperate to find his lost partner in similar-looking strangers he comes across. Until one day, he sees a face too familiar to be a mere stranger.





	Ma Mère!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for a friend. Feedback is much appreciated!

It wasn’t that Jehan and Montparnasse had actually broken up, it was more like Jehan couldn’t find him anywhere. It wasn’t for lack of trying though. Wherever he went, he was always keeping an eye out for his handsome outlaw.

He had tried just breaking up with him inside his head; but no matter how many times Jehan told himself that they weren’t seeing each other anymore, he’d still have times when he’d want to see Montparnasse again. 

There were times when Jehan tried to just forget about him in his entirety. But then he’d be walking the streets and see who he thought was Montparnasse, and forget his promise to not think about him. Jehan would try to catch up to him, but would be lost in a crowd. 

Overall, Jehan just wanted to ignore the pain in his chest that he had felt when he’d finally catch up to Montparnasse to find just some random stranger. A stranger more than Montparnasse was to him. Stranger or not, Jehan was nearly certain he was in love. Even though he was partially mad at Montparnasse for disappearing from his life like a cloud. Jehan couldn’t count the number of sad poems he had written and collected over the past couple of months, begging Montparnasse to come back to him. 

Finally, the day came when Jehan went out to take a walk, when there, across the street, was a handsome young man with dark curls sneaking out from under a black top hat. “Montparnasse!” He shouted, taking off running before he could stop himself. This was the last time he would let himself be disappointed. Even though it probably wasn’t him, he couldn’t stop the feeling that it could be this time, this time he would finally find him. 

The man turned around, and was promptly hit with an uncontrollable Jehan, who, having not realized how close he was, ran right into him. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m looking for--” Jehan stopped stammering, looking at his victim’s face. The man’s face was scowling, then the ends of his mouth quirked up. 

“Hello, Jehan, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Montparnasse! It’s you!” Jehan hugged Montparnasse hard, forgetting how much Montparnasse disliked sudden tight embraces. 

But Montparnasse just grinned and patted the top of Jehan’s head, muttering, “My mother, here we go again.”

“Is it that obvious that I’ve missed you?” Jehan laughed, breathing in the familiar smoky jacket smell. 

“Well, considering you just body-slammed me in the middle of the street, yelling my name for all the world to hear, then trying to strangle me, I assumed,” Montparnasse replied. He pointed at his neck. “If you’re trying to kill me, the neck would be a better bet.”

“I don’t want to kill you, I want to tell you that I love you and miss you and I really, really want us to be together. I don’t even care what if what you’ve been doing the past few months is legal or not,” Jehan explained, trying to hold himself back from kissing his partner. 

“You really missed me that much?” Montaparnasse asked, his eyebrows raised. “I’m never missed that much.”

“Well, tu me manques. You are missing from me. I have a hole in my heart waiting for you. I really want you to come and occupy it, because I don’t think my heart can take the vacancy anymore.” Tears began to fall on Jehan’s cheeks, and he didn’t bother wiping them away.

“Are you crying?” 

Jehan nodded. 

Montparnasse rested his head on top on Jehan’s, wrapping his arms around his partner’s little frame. “Why, why did I ever let you go?”

Jehan’s emotions were getting the best of him, but Montparnasse didn’t seem to mind. He sat down on a bench and wiped the tears off Jehan’s face. “Montparnasse? Please don’t leave me again. I could never let you go like you did to me.” 

Montparnasse smiled, kissing his forehead. “How can I resist you?”


End file.
